


Mantra

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Morning After, POV Female Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Just a moment away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

Haruka was relaxed and boneless, face-down on the bed, nose pressed into a pillow that smelled sweetly of lavender and the ocean breeze. At times like this, she could almost forget; she was almost able to pretend that a world full of evil and harm wasn’t lurking just outside their door.

Almost.

Michiru’s fingertips traced delicate patterns over Haruka’s bare back, feather-light touches that floated along her spine like clouds. She concentrated, feeling the shapes form on her skin: a heart, a delicate mirror. She smiled. The lines Michiru had drawn tingled and quivered, warm with pleasure, with power.

"Hey," Haruka spoke up, turning her head. "No powers."

"No powers," Michiru replied. "Simple chemistry." She laughed. "It’s just us."

Haruka pressed her face to the mattress, closing her eyes. "I just want the world to go away," she uttered, exhausted.

Michiru didn’t reply, but she understood, Haruka knew.

Michiru always understood.


End file.
